Pop Harukaze/Caitlyn Goodwyn
Pop Harukaze (Caitlyn Goodwyn in Magical Doremi) is a main character in Ojamajo Doremi. She is Doremi's little sister. Biography One day, Pop had been in the middle of a tea party with Majorika (plush-chan) when she suddenly got up and ran from the yard. Surprised by such an event, Pop got up and trailed her to the Maho-do, arriving just in time to see Doremi and the others come back. Upon discovering them, Majorika saw no other option then to make her become an apprentice. Pop is very mature and well respected by others. She has many boundaries on her, though, due to being so little and it takes her a while to realize that she should enjoy being a child while she can. Appearance Pop is a fair skinned girl with eyes resembling Doremi's but with a red hue. She has dark pink hair with bangs shaped like Doremi's that fan outward, matching the hair on the bottom of her head while the rest is worn up in pigtails resembling wings. Originally, she was only depicted in her pale pink uniform sweater with white accenting and a raspberry-colored skirt. Her socks were pale pink and worn with light aqua flats with purple orbs at the tongue of each shoe. In class, she wore a gold pin on the collar of her shirt. Mid-way trough the series as Pop got older and left her kindergarten, she began wearing one of her outfits. This being a soft teal blouse and shoes that gained more detailing and lost the orbs. Her skirt and socks were kept the same, though. At the beach, Pop wears a pink-red bathing suit and some floaty accessories. For bed, she wears a big and loose, pale yellow shirt with purple spots. For winter she usually puts on a cute scarf and a big jacket. Personality At first, Pop appears to be an annoying, know-it-all little sister pretending to be older then she really is. According to everyone else, however, she is an adorable and smart child with a responsible head on her shoulders. She seems to be perfect or very lucky, but she always gives 110% in everything she does, even it may be something simple like chores. While she has a lot of talent she does poorly in anything creative; much like Doremi. However, everyone also is well aware that Pop is a young girl who may be mature for her age, but they worry over her if she was to do something new or difficult. She is limited due to this and has an early curfew and bedtime, two of things she hates above all else to the point of getting childish about it. She is a child at heart but she is also highly dependable, even if she can be a little grouchy or stern. While mostly nice to everyone, she is pretty rude and condescending towards Doremi, which others have picked up as her acting out for being younger. She is jealous of Doremi because she feels she got more attention and freedom than she deserves, given her lack of talent and greedy-nature. She often criticizes or complains about Doremi, but over time she does begin to appreciate her and is more willing to help or listen to her. Gallery PopClassic.gif Popnorm.png Popmag.png 211084 pop with doremi - fun girls best.jpg 211085 pop harukaze bad ever - popular girl ever fun.jpg 211086 doremi with pop - popular girls ever in anime.jpg Level 6 Transparent.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Pink characters Category:Red characters